Harry Potter y La Heredera Gryffindor
by Nataly Stons
Summary: Amor,quidicht,amigos,aventuras,profesores,clases.Bienvenidos a mi primer fic HP
1. Expresso Howarts

Expresso Howart

Ron,hermione y harry iban en el expresso junto a ginny , neville y luna empezaban un nuevo curso sin voldemort acechando puesto que

habia sido asesinado por el niño que vivió,una dura batalla se libró en el Valle de Godric,donde todo había comenzado una noche en

la que llovia abundantemente,iban charlando animadamente cuando una chica pelirroja y de ojos azules mas claros que los de ron

entro precipitadamente al compartimento, la muchacha se sentó al lado de ron y le sonrió dulcemente.

Perdona, tú eres Ron Weasley ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Sí – afirmo el pelirrojo.- ¿Y tu?

Oh!!! Soy una gryffindor, mi nombre es Natalia Stons – se presentó la muchacha.

Va conmigo, es un curso menor que vosotros. –Dijo Ginny.

Así es, tú eres Potter ¿no? –Preguntó la muchacha clavando su mirada mar en el muchacho.

Sí, encantado. –Respondió el joven Potter.

Hermione Granger, Neville Longbotton y Luna Lovegood. – Murmuró la muchacha.

Encantado. – Respondió Neville.

Encantada. – Respondió Hermione.

Encantada yo también, por cierto deberías leer el quisquilloso. – Dijo Luna.

Todos rieron.

Por cierto¿por qué entraste así?- preguntó la castaña.

Veras, es que – A la muchacha no le dio tiempo pues un muchacho rubio entró en el compartimento.

Stons, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbotton y Lovegood es algo tan... Asqueroso. –Dijo Draco.

Draco Malfoy, tu siempre tan arrogante como siempre. – Murmuró Natalia desde su asiento.

Stons tan rara como siempre. – Sonrió el joven Malfoy. Acercándose a la joven.- No deberías juntarte con estos.Te van a empeorar

Veras Malfoy... No soporto que se metan conmigo,ni con ningun Gryffindor y menos enfrente de mí. – Respondió la joven levantándose y sacando la varita. - ¡ Densaugeo ¡ Diffendo !

Dos hechizos golpearon en el rubio, los pantalones se le rompieron y dejaron a la vista unos calzones de payasos, los muchachos

rieron hasta más no poder pues nadie pensaba que el chico frío de Slytherin llevase esos calzoncillos.

¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – preguntó extrañado harry

Es que tengo una muy buena entrenadora. –Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ginny.

¿Se lo has enseñado tu?- preguntó Hermione.

No, mas bien es ella quien me enseña a mí. –Contestó Ginny.

O por lo que veo tenemos a una gran bruja aquí delante. –Dijo divertida Luna.

Para hacerle eso a Malfoy hay que tener paciencia... - Murmuró Neville.

Por cierto,eso de que no soporto que insulten a los Gryffindor, es cierto. – Dijo Natalia. – Y menos una serpiente como esa.

Eh... Gracias. –Murmuró Ron cuya cara tenia el color de su pelo.

Sí en serio, en nombre de todos, nos halagas. –Dijo Ginny mirando la cara de su hermano.

Cuando el Expresso paró, Natalia se dirigió a un carruaje vacío cuando Harry la llamó.

- Natalia, ven con nosotros. – La muchacha se acercó encantada, buscaba encontrar la mirada esmeralda que tanto la habia gustado.

Aprovechando la charla de quidicht, Ron preguntó.

Y tu Natalia¿De qué equipo eres?

Yo de los Chudley Canons

Igual que Ron. –Murmuró Hermione.

Mientras los demás seguían su charla,Natalia vio como Harry tenia la vista perdida.

Harry –susurró mientras le acariciaba la mano.- ¿Estas bien?

Si no te preocupes. –Le respondió, clavando su mirada en los de ella.

El carruaje se habia detenido enfrente del castillo, bajaron con cuidado y entraron en el vestíbulo, subieron las escaleras y entraron en

el Gran Comedor.

Un suculento banquete de bienvenida les esperaba, el nuevo curso empezaría, charlas, risas compañeros reunidos, y sin saber por que,

Natalia notó como unos ojos la miraban fijamente, al girarse observó quien era. Ojos grises, ni pizca de cariño en ellos...

Empezaba a ver borroso, se apoyó en la mesa, unos brazos la agarraron, sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos esmeralda, Harry la

habia agarrado a tiempo.

Natalia¿estas bien? –la miró preocupado.

Sí estoy bien.- murmuró la pelirroja.- Sólo a sido cansancio.

¿Seguro?

Si Harry tranquilo.- Le dedico una dulce sonrisa y atendió al discurso.

Era uno como todos los años, sólo que quien lo decía no era Dumbledore, si no Mcgonagall


	2. Amigos

Amigos?

Era el primer dia de clase,el niño que vivio ya estaba vestido,queria pasear un poco por el lago sentia esa necesidad,por fin estaba en

casa,y eso era lo que mas le alegraba,se calzó las deportivas y descendio hasta el vestibulo,al llegar bajo las escaleras y se dirigio al

lago,donde descansaba el calamar gigante,se sentó a la sombra de un álamo cerca del lago,y observó el sol,no era como el de

verano,ese sol era sin vida daba frío en vez de calided...

-A mí me recuerda a Draco. -Murmuró una chica pelirroja

-Oh Natalia que susto me has dado.-exclamó Harry.

-Lo siento...-murmuró la muchacha un poco apenada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No pasa nada.-le respondio Harry.-¿En que te recuerda a Malfoy?

-Pues,en sus ojos,son grises,como si fueran de hielo,no hay ternura en ellos...-murmuró la pelirroja con voz apagada.

-No te preocupes,Malfoy siempre a sido raro.-dijo el muchacho.

-Potter no te pases.-dijo un chico rubio acompañado de lo que parecian dos gorilas.

-Malfoy pirate.-exclamó Natalia

-Stons cierra el pico sangre sangre...

-Cierralo tu Malfoy.

-Maldita Niñata.

-Malfoy con ella no te metas.

Dos varitas Dos Expelliarmus y Un protego.

-¡ Diffendo !

Los muchachos salireon corriendo,pues Malfoy y sus secuaces les lanzaban hechizos y los perseguian,un hechizo casi da de lleno a

Natalia,cuando llegaron al septimo piso,pasaron por delante de una pared tres veces,cuando entraron,una sala muy acojedora estaba

donde antes estaba la pared,la pelirroja se hecho en un sofá.

-Entre Malfoy y tu me hareis acabar en San Mungo.-exclamó la muchacha-¡¡¡Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando!!!

-¿Quien¿Tu¿Conmigo¡Pero si atacaste tu tambien!

-¡Que esperabas¡Que me quedase quieta viendo como te atacaban¡A la persona que mejor defiende nuestro orgullo¿Esperabas eso no?

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Claro,Ginny me contó lo de bueno...Lo que ocurrio el año pasado.

El giro su cabeza,sabia que era lo que habia pasado...

-Bueno...Pero eso...Me engañaron

-Potter no te culpo en serio,se lo que hizo Voldemort

-¿Pronuncias su nombre?

-¡Claro que si,y antes de que lo matases,no me daba ni me da miedo!-exclamó la pelirroja.

-Mejor...dejemos esto para otro rato.

Salieron de la habitacion y llegaron a la sala común sin problema algun,Harry se llevó a Ron aparte y le contó lo ocurrido y la unica

respuesta que le dio fue:

-No te preocupes,es la verdad,tu defiendes mucho tu casa.

-Vaya amigo que eres Ron.

Mientras que las chicas no opinaban igual,pensaban que la pelirroja habia sido muy valiente.

Contarle a Harry lo que sabia era algo realmente heroico por parte de ella.

Pero la muchacha no opinaba igual,evitava cualquier contacto,cualquier mirada,cualquier palabra,pensaba que era una tonta,que habia

perdido un gran amigo para siempre...


	3. Sueños y realidades

Sueños y Realidad

_Señorita Stons,sabe que eso me encanta.-reía el muchacho de pelo azabache._

_Señor Potter,relajese.-murmuraba una muchacha pelirroja que le robaba besos._

_Un dia de estos me mata.-pensó harry_

_Potter,si piensa que va a dormir esta noche,esta muy equivocado.-decia la pelirroja mientras le quitaba la camiseta._

_Stons,si hace eso no respondo.-le decia harry mientras la besaba._

_Potter Potter Potter,si no lo supiera no lo haría.-le susurro al oido._

A esta altura del sueño el muchacho se despertó,sabía que la muchacha la acababa de conocer,pero por mucho que lo intentase,no se

a quitaba de la cabeza,le tenía completamente loco,se puso la tunica y bajo abajo,cuando justo una muchacha pelirroja salía por el h

hueco del retrato.Sabía que no era normal aquello,la muchacha lo habia vuelto completamente loco...¿Que tenia ella?

El muchacho no espero a sus amigos si no que siguio detras de ella,pero un brazo le sujeto.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! No esperas ¡¡¡Eh!!! Los hombres cuando os entra hambre os olvidais de todo.-exclamó Hermione.

Despues de disculparse unas cinco veces, los muchachos salieron por la puerta,y continuaron hacia abajo, Harry pudo distinguir a la

chica que estaba buscando,bajaba rapidamente como si alguien la estubiese esperando,al llegar abajo vio tristemente como la

muchacha iba acompañada de Zabini.

-Slytherin tenía que ser.-murmuró para sus adentros el joven.

Sentia ¿celos? Si,debia ser eso, porque cuando la muchacha se alejó de Blaise,le tentó sacar su varita y dejar paralizado a la serpiente

que hacechaba a esa muchacha.

Decidio olvidarse de eso,y continuar hacia el Gran Salón a desayunar,pues las clases empezarían enseguida,y la primera era pociones.

Solo pensar que veria a Snape le daban arcadas,y casi no desayunó,solo vio salir a Natalia acompañada de Ginny,para darse cuenta

que sería mejor salir por la noche con la capa a pasear por el castillo y aclarar sus ideas.Pues por la noche era mucho mas tranquilo,y

controlaria todo con el mapa del merodeador.

Cuando todas las clases llegaron a su fin los muchachos decidieron ir directamente a la Sala Común,para poder descansar.

Para Harry eso era una simple escusa,cuando todos estaban dormidos cogio el mapa del merodeador

y salio sin hacer ruido,se fijo en la sala común de Slytherin,Blaise estaba allí,siguio mirando el mapa y observó que la muchacha

pelirroja no estaba en el dormitorio de chicas.

Una frase le pasó por la cabeza," La Sala Multiusos ",se encamino hacia allí sin antes ponerse la capa invisible,luego decidió esperar y

esperar hasta que la muchacha saliese pues segun el mapa estaba allí.

Despues de lo que al muchacho le parecieron horas y horas y horas e incluso un siglo, la muchacha apareció y el se quito la

capa,aquella aparicion provocó un susto inesperado en la pelirroja.

-Ha Harry,¿Qué haces tu aqui?

-Que haces tu hay adentro?

-Na Nada.-tartamudeo.

-No te creo.-respondio Harry apoyado en la pared.

La muchacha se acercó a él no muy cerca,pero lo suficiente para que Harry la agarrase por la cintura y la llevase hacia el.

Dos miradas en un momento y

-Perdoname por lo que estoy apunto de hacer Harry.-murmuró la chica.

Le rodeo el cuello y lo besó dulcemente y a la vez con pasion,con mucha mas pasion de lo que nadie le habia besado.

Un ruido les alertó de que no estaban solos,se separaron,pero no por mucho tiempo,Harry hechó la capa por encima de los dos y la

besó.

-No se por que...pero hace tiempo que queria hacerlo,y ni siquiera te conozco.No se porqué...

Pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por unos labios,que no le dejaron hablar más.


	4. Liga de Quidditch

Liga de Quiddicht

-¿Cuando elejiras al equipo?-preguntaban los alumnos a Harry.

-Dejadle ya chicos.-Reprochaba una muchacha mientras tiraba de Harry que lo unico que pudo hacer era sonreir.

-Ay!!-Exclamó el muchacho.

-¿Que te ocurre?-Pregunto asustada la muchacha.

Harry tiro de ella hacia un aula que estaba vacía cerró la puerta y la besó.

-No vale.-Se quejó la muchacha.

-Hombre es que no me parecia adecuado.-rio el joven.

-A ti nada te parece adecuado.-Murmuró Natalia.

-¿Y a ti si?-preguntó intrigado el muchacho acercandose a ella.

-Bueno...no tanto...-Dijo la pelirroja subiendose a un pupitre y tirando de la tunica de su novio hacia ella.

-Es que...Tu eres asi -dijo el muchacho dejando que la muchacha tirase de el,para luego encontrarse con una mirada mar.

-Lo que dijiste en la sala multiusos es mentira,tu tienes mejor mirada que yo.-exclamó el muchacho.

La muchacha le sonrio y le besó,puede que durase mucho tiempo y puede que no pero ella queria disfrutar al máximo de el chico mas

popular de Howarts.

-¿Seguiras siendo buscador?-Preguntó intrigada mientras le revolvía el pelo azabache del chico.

-Sí creo que sí.-sonrió.

-Pues...Sere tu mas fiel admiradora y no solo en el quidicht.-rio la pelirroja.

-Hombre,no me esperaba menos de usted señorita Stons.

-Callate tonto.-le besó otra vez y salieron del aula.

La muchacha se dirigio a las mazmorras mientras que el joven se dirigio al aula de transformaciones.

-Por fin el desaparecido.-exclamó Ron.

-Ronald callá.-le murmuró una castaña.

-Bueno vale,entremos a clase.-rio Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Para que narices quiere Snape una pocion de amor,para ver si conquista a su rana?-Preguntó sarcasticamente Ginny

-Si a lo mejor se quiere tirar a Malfoy.-exclamó Harry.

Estaban en la sala común,Natalia,Ginny,Ron,Hermione,Seamus,Neville,y él.

-Venga ya Harry.-rió Ron.

-Si se lo quisiese tirar lo habría hecho hace mucho.-rio Seamus.

-Venga ya no me puedes decir eso,si lo hubiese eso lo habria desmemorizado.-exclamó Natalia

-Tiene que ser una experiencia traumatizante.-dijo Ginny muerta de risa.

-Sí,por lo menos no se haran un trio con los gorilas de malfoy.-exclamó Ron.

-P..p..u...e...s. a lo mejor.-Exclamó Neville mientras intentaba no reirse.

Fue imposible en la sala común no habia paz en aquel momento,las risas la hinundaba toda.

-Ya vale chicos,es un profesor.-dijo Hermione con su tono autoritario.

-Pero es de los peores.-se quejó Ron.

-Bueno dejemos eso para otro rato...Que por lo visto Harry tiene que bajar a elegir el equipo.-Murmuró Natalia.

Al llegar abajo Hermione fue a las gradas mientras que Natalia acompañaba a los Wesley y a Harry al interior del campo,cuando los wesley estaban fuera Harry agarró a Natalia por la cintura y la besó.

-Suerte.-le deseó la muchacha y luego salió hacia el campo,ella nunca habia pensado en apuntarse al quidicht siempre le habia encantado pero nunca lo pensó,pero esa vez era diferente,cuando llegó su turno solo se acercó a Harry le murmuró algo al oido y el asintio con la cabeza.

¿Que te ha dicho?-preguntó Ron.

-Que si podia ser buscadora,suplente claro.-le respondió.

-Por mi vale,eso de buscadora ya no me gusta tanto.-exclamó Ginny.

-Y por mi tambien.-dijo Ron.

Harry le prestó su escoba a Natalia y soltó la snitch ella se montó en la escoba y fue tan rapida como Harry en atrapar la snitch,los muchachos estaban encantados,que mejor sustituta que una igual de buena que el actual buscador.

Cuando el capitan del equipo habia elejido a los jugadores,convocó un entrenamiento para la semana que viene,y salio de allí con el resto de muchachos.

La cena de esa noche estaba deliciosa y las habladurias de que una muchacha era la suplente de Potter dieron de que hablar en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Pero que decis.-murmuraba Pansy.

-Pues eso que la wesley no puede ser.-decía Draco.

-Claro que no,la mejor buscadora es Stons.-contestó Blaise.

-Ah Stons.-murmuró Draco,que salio disparado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se coloco detras de Stons.

-Stons,la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor eh-exclamó.

-Si seguramente mejor que tu fijo.-Le respondio Dean mirandole.

-O ya tienes un club de fans.-dijo.

-Hombre me lo he ganado Malfoy.-le espetó la pelirroja.

-Ahora me llamas así,desde que te juntas con estos pareces una Weasley.

-Pues prefiero eso a ser una Malfoy cuentista como tu,y ahora vete de aquí.-exclamó la muchacha mirandole amenazadoramente.

Draco se aconjogo y salio directamente a su mesa.


	5. Amores

Amores.

-Ron,Ron y Ron,¿por qué lo quiero tanto?

-Hermione,porque siempre estubo ahi,llevais un monton de tiempo juntos y no os habeis dicho que os quereis,ahora mismo vas a ir al lago y se lo vas a decir.

-No puedo,me resulta imposible.

-Pues el vendra aquí.-murmuró la muchacha mientras iba a buscar a su hermano.

-Ronald Weasley,ven conmigo ahora.-gritó su hermana nada mas llegar al lago.-Potter,Finnegan,Thomas y Lombotton vosotros tambien.

Todo el mundo le hizo caso,y Harry temio que pasase algo malo. Pero cuando llegó,Natalia se lo llevó a parte y le contó todo,y el muchacho por poco se hecha a reír.

-Pero...¿En serio?

-Que sí Harry.

-Oh,mis dos mejores amigos juntos...

-Es raro.

-Es genial.

-A ver si se declaran de una vez.

Un corro de chicos rodeaban a Ron y uno de chicas a Hermione.

-Ron veras...

-Hermione veras...

-No tu primero

-Deacuerdo

-Es que...

-¿Sí?

-Veras...

-¿Qué?

-Tú

-¿yo?

-Me gustas mucho Ron.

-¿Eh?.

Se acercaron,la cara de Ron estaba del color de su pelo y Hermione estaba igual que el,por fin despues de tanto tiempo,se besaron.

-Ya era hora.-exclamó Harry.

-Sí ya os vale.-exclamó Seamus mientras cogia de la cintura a Ginny.

-Otra parejita feliz.-exclamó neville.

-Seamus sueltame que no lo saben.-le espetó Ginny.

-El qué?

-Bueno,os lo contamos...Os acordais cuando Harry tenia que decir quien entraba al equipo...Pues vereis...Seamus y yo nos quedamos los ultimos en la sala común,entonces tropezé y caí encima de él,entonces...Nos besamos y bueno que estamos saliendo.

-Bravoo otra más...

-Sólo faltan Luna,Neville,Natalia y Harry.

Natalia y Harry se miraron,no lo habían dicho y era mejor...Y ¿sí voldemort volvía? Harry no queria que su novia fuese el blanco perfecto para su peor enemigo...Pero su cicatriz no le habia vuelvo a doler,y Natalia salio hacia el castillo,cuando Harry vio quien la llamaba se quedó blanco.

-Zabini.-exclamó para sus adentros.

-Ella te quiere a ti Harry no te pongas asi.-dijo una voz en sus adentros.

Cuando Natalia volvió traía una nota para ella. Era de Draco.

-Me quiere retar a capturar la snitch...

-Vas a ir?-preguntó Harry.

-Claro,a las siete en el campo.

-Natalia te quiero prestar mi escoba.

-No puedo Harry,te la regaló Sirius.

-Pero te la prestó.

A la muchacha no le quedo mas que aceptarla y abrazó a Harry.

Sabía que a Harry le gustaría que la utilizase para vencer a Malfoy,pero ella no estaba segura de eso.

-Te compensare Potter te lo aseguro.-le susurró al oido.


	6. Pasillos

Pasillos

-Stons,soy mas rapido que tu.

-Malfoy nunca subestimes a una chica.

Se montaron en sus escobas.

Crabbe soltó la snitch,y los dos despegaron y en un segundo visto y no visto Natalia atrapó algo y descendió al suelo,levantó la snitch y le guiño un ojo a Harry.

-Malfoy te lo avise,no subestimes a una chica.

La muchacha dejo a Malfoy como si le hubiesen lanzado un petrificus totalus,y salió del campo sin aires triunfadores,cuando salio todos los alumnos de Gryffindor la estaban esperando para felicitarla,pero ella solo dijo:

-Chicos ahora lo celebramos en la sala común,tengo que hablar con Potter.

Los muchachos asintieron y se fueron a la sala común,Natalia se llevó a Harry a la sala multiusos,y se tiro en los cojines.

-Potter Potter Potter,gracias por todo.-murmuró la muchacha mientras tiraba de la corbata de Harry.

-Stons,no hace falta que me lo digas.-le sonrio.

-Pero te debo recompensar.-murmuró la chica.

Le besó sin que al muchacho le diese tiempo de responder,le besó en el cuello y el pobre Harry se iba a derretir.Le encantaba que lo besase ahí.Sobretodo de esa forma.

-Mirame.-le pidio Harry.

Le miro a los ojos esmeralda que la habian vuelto loca. Colocó su cabeza en las piernas de su chico y este la besó,y le preguntó.

-¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de mi?

-Que seas tu mismo,tus ojos y tu cicatriz.

-Mi cicatriz?

-Sí,porque si no fuera por ella,yo no habría venido a este colegio.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi madre pensó que si tu venias aquí es que era un buen colegio.-le besó otra vez.

-Cambiando de tema señorita Stons,¿donde pasaras estas navidades?

-Mi madre me dejara ir a casa de Ginny.-murmuró mientras le acariciaba.

-Genial,pasaremos las vacaciones juntos.

Uno dos tres cuatro y cinco besos terminaron aquella conversacion,Harry la agarró de la mano y con la otra cogio la saeta,y salieron sin antes besarse por ultima vez.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común una gran fiesta habia montada.

-Por Potter y Stons los mejores buscadores de Gryffindor.-exclamarón todos.

-No es para tanto...Harry me supera mil veces,y si no fuese por su escoba nunca lo habría logrado.

-Y encima modesta,Stons no tendras novio ¿verdad?-preguntó un chico de quinto.

-Por suerte si.

-Que suerte tiene ese chico

-Ni que lo digas.

Natalia y Harry se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la sala comun de Slytherin un muchacho rubio le exigia algo a alguien.

-Maldita Stons

-No te metas con ella

-Zabini cierra el pico

-No me da la gana

-Es una Gryffindor,olvidala.

-No quiero y no puedo

-O la olvidas o te la hago olvidar yo.

-No lo hagas Malfoy.

-El próximo partido es contra ellos,no quiero que estes en la babia.

-No lo haré,pero dejame en paz.

Gryffindor iba primero,con Slytherin pisandole los talones,pero en esos momentos,las preocupaciones eran lo de menos,Hosgmade les

esperaba,y no desaprobecharian el tiempo.


	7. Profecia

Profecia

Era el partido contra Slytherin y Peeves se había encargado de preparar una bonita cancion a favor de Slytherin,pero los alumnos de

Gryffindor,la habian modificado a su gusto por lo pasillos se podian oir de estrofas como:

_Somos lo de Gryffindor somos los mejores y siempre_

_nos irnos de vacaciones con la copa de la casa con la_

_copa del deporte favorito del colegio por eso somos _

_los Gryffindor._

Ganaron a Slytherin genial,el primer partido de la temporada ganado...Una bugdle pasó muy cerca de ella.Estaban entranando para el

próximo partido despues de navidades.

-Natalia estate atenta,casi te lleva por delante.-exclamó Harry.

-Perdona...

Se habían dividido en dos equipos,un cazador en cada equipo , un guardian , un buscador y un golpeador.Empezarían el

entrenamiento así,la snicht estaba volando por ahí,y Natalia la vio,y salio disparada pero Harry se le adelantó,y la capturo antes que

ella.

Iban a aterrizar cuando un hechizo de las gradas de Slytherin dio de lleno a la pelirroja que perdio el conocimiento y no llegó a tocar el

suelo ya que Ron y Harry la agarraron a tiempo.

Al despertar estaba en la enfermeria con la enfermera haciendole un chequeo.

-Me gustaría ver a Potter.-pidio a la enfermera.

-De acuerdo,el y los demas estan esperando fuera.-le informo.

Salio de allí y a los 5 minutos regreso con Harry y un monton de regalos,por lo visto de los wesley Luna y Neville.

La enfermera los dejó a solas,y en cuanto cerró la puerta Natalia se levanto de la cama y abrazo a su novio.Y este la besó con

cuidado,la tumbó y se sentó en la cama.

-Que tal estas?-preguntó

-Bueno veras un poco aburrida y con menos dolor.-dijo mientras tiraba de Harry hasta que este se tumbó tambien.Entoces le besó,y

le siguio besando.

-Sabes,ha venido Zabini

-Y eso?

-Estaba preocupado por tí. Y eso no me gusta

-Potter esta celoso?.-preguntó Natalia con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Bueno,depende,aun que deberia estar celoso el.-Murmuró mientras la pelirroja colocaba su cabeza

sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-Hombre,a ti te tiene envidia casi todo el mundo.-murmuró mientras le besaba.

-Sabes,hace mucho tiempo,soñé que me enamoraria de una chica,que me ayudaría a vencer a Voldemort.-dijo mientras la besaba.

-No sé,no me gusta la idea de separarme de ti.-murmuró.

-No te preocupes no pasara.

-Sabes que es lo que no me gusta...Tener que quedarme sola aquí.

-¿Y eso? No te lo han dicho...Sales ahora de aquí..-dijo mientras le pasaba la ropa,pues llevaba una bata.-No miro.-y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando llegarón a la Sala Común,un monton de alumnos les estaban esperando,estaban muy preocupados por la muchacha,Hermione

y Ginny la abrazaron. La Sala Común empezaba a estar vacía solo quedaban Ron Hermione Ginny Seamus Neville Harry y

Natalia,estaban charlando animadamente cuando una lechuza blanca y negra picoteaba la ventana.

-Luna-exclamó Natalia.

Harry se levantó y abrio la ventana,la lechuza se posó en el hombro de Natalia,esta le desato el paquete que llevaba atado a la pata y

la carta que traía en el pico.

-¿De quien es?-preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-De mi madre.

-¿Y que dice?

-Pues,que me tengo que ir con Ginny todas las navidades,a ella le a salido un trabajo en Japón.Y que felicidades por mi cumple.

-¿Tu cumpleaños?

-Sí es mañana.

-Abre el regalo.

Al abrirlo se encontro con un anillo dorado con una piedra y una nota que decia:

_Es un anillo MS,(Muestra Sentimientos)La lista de colores es esta:_

_Verde: Esperanza_

_Rojo: Amor_

_Negro: Tristeza_

_Blanco: Alegría Felicidad_

_Azul oscuro: Enfado_

Sí esperar mas se lo puso el anillo ,y cuando Harry se acercó a verlo,se tornó de Rojo,los dos jovenes sonrieron,era demasiado tarde

y decidieron ir a sus dormitorios.


	8. Feliz cumpleaños

Feliz cumpleaños.

Hermione y Ginny golpeaban con la almohada a una muchacha para que se levantase y bajase a desayunar con ellos,era el baile de

navidad y Harry le habia pedido que fuese con él,ella sin pensarselo acepto,pero ahora no habia tiempo de pensar en eso,y bajó a

desayunar,Harry,Ron,Neville y Seamus les esperaban abajo,Hermione besó a su novio nada más llegar abajo,Natalia le guiño un ojo a

Harry y este se lo devolvio en forma de sonrisa,Seamus agarró a Ginny de la cintura y bajaron a desayunar,reían y hablaban,de vez en

cuando Natalia dirigia una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin,¿quien le había atacado?¿Malfoy?¿Parkinson?¿Quien?

Una bandada de lechuzas cruzaron el gran salón,un paquete aterrizo en la mesa,Natalia miró a Harry y este le sonrio,agarró la tarjeta y

la guardó en un bolsillo,abrió el paquete y se encontro una Saeta De Fuego con unas iniciales al final

_H&N Forever._

El anillo se volvio rojo otra vez,al acabar de desayunar subieron a la Sala Común a guardar la Saeta

de Natalia,luego se sentó en un sillón y leyó la tarjeta.

_Para la chica a la que amo_

_amare y me enamoro_

_Te Quiero Natalia Stons._

La muchacha sonrío,Harry le habia regalado una Saeta,la mejor escoba que había,y era para ella,estaba alucinando,cuando notó como

alguien le besaba el cuello,y se agachaba a su lado.

-¡Harry!-exclamó y lo abrazo todo lo que pudo.

-te gusto el regalo?

-Me encanto.-dijo mientras le besaba.-Yo tambien te amo Harry Potter.

-No se si podre resistirme a besarte esta noche.-dijo Harry tumbandose en la alfombra.

-Pues si no lo sabes aprovecha ahora.-dijo mientras se tumbaba encima de su novio.

-Y aprovechare no te preocupes,estas navidades las pasaremos juntos,y Hermione tambien vendra.

-Genial,pero ahora olvidalo.-le besó.

-Pero que quieres que olvide?-preguntó haciendose el perdido.

Le besó y el pobre chico no se pudo quejar más.

El ruido del cuadro al abrirse les alertó que venia alguien,se separaron y vieron entrar a Dean y Seamus hablando animadamente del

ajedrez mágico.

-Oh,que dices el mejor maestro es Fred

-Que va el mejor es George.

-Que decis el mejor es Ron-exclamó Natalia.

-Cómo lo demuestras?-pregunto Dean.

-Te reto al ajedrez-contestó Natalia.-A mi me enseño Ron

Se sentaron en la mesa,y la partida se hizo larga pues la pelirroja jugaba bien y Dean tambien,en dos movimientos despues de 5

minutos de partida la pelirroja ganó.

-Te lo dije,el mejor es Ronald.

Los muchachos salieron con la cabeza gacha menuda decepcion que se habian llevado.

-Aficionados...-murmuró mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

-No los puedes criticar,tienen derecho...

-A interrumpir nuestros besos?

-Pues a eso no,pero ellos no lo sabía.-dijo mientras la besaba.

-Tengo que bajar a las mazmorras,para darle un trabajo a Snape,¿me acompañas?-pregunto dandole un beso.

-Claro-contestó el moreno mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Muy gentil potter.-rio la muchacha.

Al llegar abajo,y entrar en las marzmorras,se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa...

-Malfoy y Parkinson...Esto si que es asqueroso...-murmuró la pelirroja mientras pasaba por delante de ellos tirando de Harry.

Llamó a la puerta y una voz les invito a entrar.

-Pasé Stons.

-Buenas tardes profesor.Le traigo el trabajo de la poción del veritaserum.

-De acuerdo Stons,dejela en el pupitre y puede marcharse.


	9. Baile de navidad

El baile de navidad

-Harry-llamó Parvati.-Me preguntaba si tienes pareja para el baile...

-Ehh...Veras...

-Si Parvati,va conmigo.-contestó una muchacha pelirroja,acercandose a Harry.

-Eso...Creo que Dean esta libre...-comentó el muchacho.

La muchacha se quedo un tanto perpleja,un muchacho de septimo con una de sexto...no es tan extraño,se acercó a Dean con

esperanzas de que este estuviese libre...

-Natalia tu anillo se a tornado azul oscuro cuando le hablaste a Parvati,estas celosa?-preguntó Harry acariciandole la mano.

-De quien? De parvati? Potter no me hagas reir.-murmuró la muchacha mirandole.

El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada,esa mirada mar en la que se veía reflejado,era como si el fuese el rio destinado a acabar en ella...

-En que piensas?-preguntó la muchacha,haciendo volver a Harry a la realidad.

-En lo distinto que era todo hasta que te conoci.

-Que harias tu antes.-rio la pelirroja.

-Desear encontrarte.-murmuró el moreno mientras sacaba la capa invisible y se la hechaba por encima.

-Te amo Harry James Potter.

-Yo tambien te amo Natalia Stons.

Se fundieron en un beso enterno que duro varios minutos,Harry agarro a la chica por la cintura y ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

"_Donde habrá aprendido a besar así?,es como un escelente"-_pensó Harry.

A falta de oxígeno,la muchacha rompio el maravilloso contacto con los dulces labios del chico de sus sueños.

-Sabes Harry,es culpa tuya que no pueda dormir.

-Oh ¿y eso?-preguntó intrigado el muchacho.

-Porque siempre tengo que soñar contigo,y eres lo ultimo que pienso al acostarme y lo primero que pienso al levantarme.

-Hombre,pues yo se de un sueño,que me ocurrio con cierta chica,que acabo por volverme loco.-dijo pensativo.-Pero la verdad...

Sus palabras se ahogaron en labios de la pelirroja,Harry sabía que una dosis de esa no era necesario,pues dentro de poco se pondria

preciosa solo para el,aun que ella ya era preciosa,y no sabía si resistiria a besarla.

A las ocho,todos los alumnos subieron a sus cuartos para arreglarse,el baile de navidad era una cosa muy importante para todos.Los

muchachos salieron antes que las chicas y les esperaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

En la habitacion de las chicas de Gryffindor,un ajetreo habia allí creado,los trajes estaban encima de las camas,planchados,los

peinados eran mas dificiles,pero Hermione,Ginny y Natalia lo tenian todo preparado,pero sólo ellas sabrían como irian al baile.

Ron quedó completamente alucinado al ver a Hermione bajando,con un vestido rosa,de tirantes caidos,y un moño alto,un codazo de

su mejor amigo le advirtio que entrase ya al Gran Salón.Ginny iba con un vestido rojo,de tirantes y una diadema dorada,Seamus entró

con ella,Luna bajó las escaleras,llevaba un vestido celeste de un solo tirante,y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta,Harry se

impacientaba cada vez mas,pero por fin Natalia bajaba las escaleras,llevaba un vestido negro atado al cuello y el pelo liso con una

diadema de diamantes,y el anillo de su madre,que en el momento en el que Harry la miró,se volvio de un rojo intenso,le dedico una

sonrisa,y entró al baile con ella.La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaron hablando,o bailando,vieron como Malfoy se escabullía de

Parkinson pasando cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-¡Qué Malfoy,huyendo de tu amor!-exclamó la pelirroja lo que provocó que Harry y los demas se riesen del rubio.

Al que no le dio tiempo a contestar puesto que Parkinson ya le habia divisado.

El baile estaba a punto de acabar y cuando el baile acabase tendría que regresar a las salas comunes.

Harry tiro de Natalia hacia fuera y la llevó a un aula vacía.Cerró la puerta con un conjuro,e hizo un hechizo de silencio para que no les

pudiesen oír.La muchacha se había sentado en un pupitre,pues le

gustaba sentarse en las mesas.

-Señorita Stons,es mi deber decirle,que esta noche esta especialmente preciosa.-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Potter,me halaga,y sabía que no iba a resistir esta noche sin tenerle cerca.

Le rodeo el cuello y le besó,el muchacho la agarro por la cintura,tocando las líneas del tatuaje que llevababa la muchacha.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje?

-Sí,pero yo te prefiero a ti.

Las palabras de la pelirroja quedaron ahogadas por unos labios suaves y calidos,que parecían no querer soltarla,como esa misma

tarde en el Lago.


	10. Destino la madriguera

Destino La Madriguera

Los muchachos estaban impacientes,algunos estaban como alma en pena, pero en la sala de Gryffindor la mayor parte era

alegria, sobre todo en una chica,pasaría las vacaciones con sus mejores amigos y con su chico favorito.

Prepararon los baúles, y Natalia le envió una carta a Harry,diciendole que necesitaba darle algo,antes de salir,y si era posible durante

el viaje,el muchacho se sonrojo,y bajo su baul abajo,y se encontró con Natalia,Ginny y Hermione.

-Natalia tengo que hablar contigo, en mi dormitorio no hay nadie,los chicos han bajado abajo.-Dijo mientras subia seguido de la

muchacha.

-¿Que me querias decir Natalia?-preguntó al llegar arriba.

La muchacha no le contesto, si no que se acercó a el y le besó.

-Que te amo, que te quiero y...bueno...que...como no te conocia el dia de tu cumpleaños...pues que veras...-sacó dos cajas y se las

entregó.-Que espero que fueses muy feliz.

El moreno abrío la caja mas grade, para encontrarse con una snicht dorada con una dedicatoria por detras:

_H&N ♥_

Luego abrío la otra cajá, y se encontró con una pulsera de cuero con una snicht, y por detras ponia algo precioso:

_Harry James Potter_

_Te amo y Te amare_

_Por siempre jamas._

_Natalia Stons ♥_

-Yo si que te amo te amare por siempre.-dijo mientras la besaba.

Ginny llamó a la puerta.

¡Que se va el tren!-gritó.

Los muchachos se separaron y salieron hacia abajo, nadie se fijo en el pequeño detalle del anillo,que esta vez estaba mucho mas rojo

que de costumbre.

-Por fin volvemos a casa-exclamó Ron encantado mientras se sentaba en el compartimento, acompañado de su novia, Ginny, Seamus, Neville y Luna, Harry y Natalia.

-Neville,Luna ¿por que os mirais asi?-preguntó Ron.

-Seras Iluso.-exclamó Natalia.

-Eh-dijo haciendose el ofendido el pelirrojo.

-Luna ¿me permites?-pregunto Natalia poniendole el anillo.Que al momento se volvío rojo.

-Neville ¿me permites tambien?-preguntó la pelirroja colocandole el anillo que se volvio rojo.

-¿Alguna pregunta estupida mas?-preguntó Ginny mirando a su hermano.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas,pero un ruido en el pasillo hizo que Natalia se asomase a ver que pasaba.

Los cristales comenzaban a helarse...

-Dementores-exclamó Natalia.

-¿Como lo sabes?-preguntó Harry.

-Por que cuando yo estaba en segundo paso lo mismo.-dijo sentandose y sacando la varita.

Un grupo de 20 dementores al menos entraron al tren,Harry salio al pasillo con la varita en alto.

-¡Expecto Patronus!-gritó y un ciervo salio de la punta de la varita.Pero eran demasiados como para protegerse,y Harry se veía más

debil.Natalia salio al pasillo.

-¡Expecto patronus!-gritó ella,y un lince salio de su varita ayudando al patronus de Harry a hacer desaparecer a los dementores.

El muchacho no pudo más,le dio las gracias a cornamenta y cayó incosciente,pero Natalia lo agarró a tiempo.

El lince se acercó a ella y lo acaricio:

-Gracias Chispa.

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de Harry,su cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de Natalia.

Abrio los ojos lentamente,y se encontro con una mirada mar que tenia preocupacion.

-Harry toma-dijo la pelirroja pasandole chocolate.


	11. Bienvenido harry

Bienvenido Harry

-¿Que ha ocurrido?-preguntó Harry sin levantarse, estaba muy agusto allí, y si sus compañeros no estuviesen allí, habría besado a esa

chica nada mas despertarse.

-Harry, vinieron los dementores.-exclamó Ron.

-Hiciste el patronus.-continuo Hermione.

-Pero eran demasiados.-seguia Ginny.

-Tu patronus no podia con todos.-aseguro Seamus.

-Entonces Natalia hizo su patronus.-le explico Luna.

-¿El patronus de Natalia?¿Era aquel lince?-preguntó Harry.

-Así es.-aseguró Natalia.

Despues de que Harry se repusiera del desmayo,se sentaron a charlar animadamente,nadie noto,como Natalia escondia una mano

detras de ella,y como Harry la escondia detras de la pelirroja, y se miraban con una dulce sonrisa. Cuando el expresso howarts paró en el anden 9 y ¾ los muchachos, bajaron contentos,pues al fin habian llegado las vacaciones.Se despidieron de Luna,Neville y

Seamus y se encaminaron hacia la familia Weasley.

-Harry-exclamó Molly al verle.-¿Como estas cariño?-preguntó.

-Pues bien sra Wesley.

-Me alegro.

-¡¡¡Natalia Stons!!!-exclamarón al unísono dos voces detras de la pelirroja.

-¡¡¡Fred¡¡¡George!!!-exclamó la muchacha dandose la vuelta.

-¿Qué tal en howarts?

-Genial,al fin conocí a Harry y a vuestro hermano.

-¿Como que al fin?¿Conoces a Fred y a George?-preguntó extrañado el moreno.

-Claro,era nuestra mas fiel cliente en howarts-rieron los gemelos.

Los labios de Natalia dibujaron una traviesa sonrisa,lo que le dio a entender a Harry que su novia era mucho mas revoltosa,de lo que

el había pensado,y dibujo una sonrisa.

La muchacha se separo de los gemelos para ir a saludar a Molly y Arthur Wesley.

-Señor y Señora Wesley,muchas gracias por dejarme pasar las navidades con ustedes.

-No hay nada que agradecer,ademas asi puedes conocer más a Harry,Ron y Hermione.

-Sí gracias.

-Por cierto, felicidades.-exclamarón los gemelos pasandole una cajita.

Al abrirlo se encontró con un collar.

-Oh...es precioso.-logró decir.

Se montaron en una furgoneta de 14 asientos para ir a la madriguera.

-¿Y que mas te han regalado?

-Pues un anillo,una pulsera de Ginny,una pluma de fénix de Luna,un album de fotos de Neville,un libro de quidicht de Ron,un libro de

transformaciones de hermione,

-¿Y Harry?¿Que te regalo Harry?-preguntaron impacientes.

Harry la miró y asintio.

-Harry me ha regalado una Saeta de Fuego.

-Oh-exclamarón todos.

-¡¡¡¡Harry a mi el año pasado me regalo lo mismo!!!!-exclamó Ron con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-Bueno,te lo prometi..-exclamó Harry.

-¿Y esa pulsera Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-Emmm,Me la compre en Hosgmade

-Ah,es muy bonita.-concluyó Hermione.

-Ya lo sé...

La pelirroja se sonrojo,¿por que no podía besarle?Lo necesitaba.

Por fin llegarón a la madriguera,y todos subieron a sus dormitorios, Hermione, Ginny y Natalia dormirian juntas, Harry y Ron en el

cuarto de Ron.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo abajo, menos Harry que todavia estaba desempacando y Natalia que había puesto la escusa de que le

faltaba algo por sacar del baúl, a lo que no dieron menor importancia, la pelirroja fue al dormitorio de Ron.Cerrando la puerta sin

hacer ruido, abrazo a su novio que estaba desempacando aun, el moreno se asusto, pero al notar el tacto suave se relajo y se dio la

vuelta, para encontrarse con una mirada mar.

-Oh Harry, llevó tiempo deseando llegar aquí.-murmuró la muchacha.

Harry no la dejó hablar más,y la besó.

-Harry James Potter, te tengo que dar las gracias por tanto.

-Natalia Stons, con un beso o cinco besos tuyos me conformo

La muchacha le hizo caso y lo volvio a besar.


	12. Tarde Weasley

Tarde Weasley

Los muchachos estaban tumbados en la hierba cerca del lago que había al lado de la madriguera, los muchachos charlaban de

quidditch, de animales míticos, de aventuras...Natalia los miraba alucinados, tantas aventuras habían vivido, todo, todo era

maravilloso, ella quería haber estado ahí, junto al moreno y sus amigos, quería haber participado en la batalla final...

Una lechuza aterrizo en el hombro de Natalia, era Luna su lechuza y traia algo para ella.

_Querida Natalia:_

_Siento no haber podido contactar contigo, hace tanto tiempo ,bueno, quería decirte, que las vacaciones pasadas fueron muy _

_especiales para mí, la verdad era que soñaba con volver a verte, y no sabía como enviarte esta carta, hasta que aparecio tu _

_lechuza, pues no se que decirte, que el paquete es por tu cumpleaños y que desearía estar ahí contigo, para algo mas que _

_felicitarte, espero verte muy pronto y poder pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrio este verano, puede que ya no quieras volver, y _

_lo __entiendo, pero si cambias de opinion, aquí estara, Marc para ayudarte en lo que necesites._

_-Una vez me miraste y me enamoraste permiteme volverlo a hacer._

_Fdo:_

_Marcos._

Harry había leido la carta,y estaba furioso,la pelirroja lo notó pero una simple mirada,bastó para que se tranquilizase.

Abrió el paquete,y encontro una pequeña quafle y una nota:

_Para la mejor cazadora._

-¡Ni si quiera sabe que soy!-gritó mientras le pasaba la quaffle a Ginny.-Te la regalo.

-Gracias,pero...¿quien es ese Marcos?

-Es hijo de una amiga de mi madre,en verano estubimos saliendo,pero al despedirnos,me dijo que había otra chica,en dumstrang,ahora

dejan a chicas con buena familia,pues eso,que cortamos,pero no pienso volver con el,resulta que me he enamorado de otro,mucho

mejor que el y mas cariñoso.

Harry se puso colorado,¿en serio pensaba todo eso de el?,la tarde era aburrida,hasta que llegaron los gemelos con una idea en la

cabeza,que no se la quitaria nadie.

-¡Jugemos un partido de Quiddicht!

-Yo elijo.-exclamó George.

-Y yo tambien-gritó Fred.

-Elijo a...Ron.

-Yo a Harry.

-Me quedo con Natalia.

-Y yo con Ginny.

-No necesitaremos golpeadores,encantaremos una budgler.

-Listos,preparados ahora!!!!!!

El partido comenzó,Natalia estuvo muy cerca de capturar la snicht en varias ocasiones, en total 20, pero Harry siempre la adelantaba

y acabaron ganando.A los otros no les parecio tan mal, les gustó disfrutar de un duelo por ver quien de los dos era mejor

buscador, claramente era Harry.Natalia lo asumia muy bien,la verdad es que siempre lo supo, el partido acabo lo suficientemente

tarde como para que Molly, les llamase para entrar a cenar.

-Hoy nos lo hemos pasado de miedo.-le contaba Ginny a su madre.

-Sí,Natalia es muy buena buscadora.-aportó Fred.

-Claro,para eso aprendí del mejor.-exclamó la pelirroja.

-¿Y que fue lo mejor de este trimestre?-preguntó intrigado George.

-Ver a Malfoy sin pantalones y huir de parkinson.-rio Harry.

-¿Sin pantalones?

-Sí,preguntarle a Natalia.-dijo Ron.

-Es que entro al compartimento y se metio con todos,entonces le lanzé un diffendo y le vimos los calzones de payasos.-contó Natalia.

Los gemelos la miraban embobados y estallaron a carcajadas,no ellos solos si no todos.

-¿Y con quien fuisteis al Baile?-preguntaron.

-Em...Neville y Luna,Hermione y Ron,Ginny y Seamus,Harry y yo-respondió la pelirroja.

Despues de esa charla tan animada,los muchachos se fueron a la cama.

Harry espero a que todos estubieran en sus dormitorios y que Natalia subiese de ayudar a la Señora Wesley...

-Harry-susurró Natalia al verlo apoyado en la pared.-¿Estas bien?

El muchacho no contestó,la agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

-Buenas noches a ti tambien.-murmuró la muchacha mientras entraba en su dormitorio.


	13. Sueños compartidos

Sueños compartidos.

_El valle gryfindor.Un precioso valle al norte de Londres que goza de unas espectaculares vistas ,con sus preciosos riachuelos _

_de agua cristalina y verdes colinas...También aquí,se encuentra una pequeña agrupación de preciosas casitas estilo colonial _

_inglés.pero de todas ellas destaca una ,y solo una,situada en el punto más alto del gran valle.Una gran mansión ,al parecer de _

_gente muy elegante por el gusto con que estaba decorada.Este paisaje sería estupendo de disfrutar en condiciones normales _

_pero...El viento viciado traía el olor de la muerte aquella noche.Las, a menudo, verdes colinas estaban teñidas de _

_oscuro ,como si la sangre brotara de la tierra.Los pájaros que a menudo emiten sus gorgotoeos inagotables ,han emigrado _

_frente al miedo que sienten….._

_El viento enfurecido golpea las ventanas como si de un ejército invisible se tratara…Y dentro de la preciosa mansión,entre _

_sus largos corredores se oían los pasos y los gemidos de cansancio y de temor por la propia vida, aunque la que más le _

_importaba ahora era salvar otra vida..._

_Una joven mujer corría a través de los pasillos, con la respiración entrecortada, llevaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, _

_apretandolo contra su pecho, queriendolo proteger a toda costa. Se detuvo por un instantante y miró hacia todos los lados, _

_por fin su mirada se detuvo en una puerta blanca, su habitación, se escondería en ella, no quería, ella quería bajar a luchar _

_contra el peligro que habia en el piso de abajo, ese peligro que estaba matando a la persona que más amaba, su marido, más, _

_no podía, pues debía proteger a su hijo a toda costa. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y recorrieron _

_su rostro._

_Recuperó la compostura, no era tiempo de ponerse a pensar en todo y menos en ponerse a llorar, se lo había prometido a él, _

_le había prometido que protegería a su hijo , pasara lo que pasase, que no mirase atrás. Volvió a la realidad y giró el pomo _

_plateado y penetró en la oscura habitación._

_Buscó a atientas el interruptor, entre el miedo y la oscuridad no podía encontrarlo, optó por sacar su varita._

_-Lumos._

_La habitación se iluminó y al fin pudo localizar el maldito interruptor. Se sentó sobre la cama y posó en ella a su hijo que _

_dormía placidamente, ajeno a todo los pelgros que le estaban acechando en ese momento. Ella le acarició la mejilla._

_-Tengo miedo cariño...Tengo miedo de que no sobrevivas a esta noche, a no poder verte crecer y que no puedas tener la vida _

_que te mereces, te protegeré aunque sea con mi vida. Harry, escuchame atentamente, si yo no puedo verte crecer quiero que _

_seas feliz...Eres igual a tu padre Harry, cuando crezcas iras a la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, Hogwarts, allí...Serás el _

_mejor mago del mundo, tendrás muchos amigos y, si tienes suerte allí, encontrarás el amor de tu vida, como lo encontre yo, _

_asique prometeme que viviras y que serás feliz._

_Lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, besó la frente de su hijo. Sintió un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo y un sudor _

_frio, las luces se apagaron,_

_dejandoles en una tremenda oscuridad._

_-Dementores, como no...Muy original Voldemort._

_Un gran número de dementores entraron en la habitación, Lily no podía verlos, pero, podía sentirlos, esa asquerosa _

_s__ensación de tristeza y amargura solo se siente cuando estas tan cerca de esos seres inmundos. Se interpusó entre Harry y los _

_dementores._

_-"Vale Lily estas sola...Tienes que concentarte, puedes con ellos , hay que proteger a Harry en lo que llegan Sirius, Remus y el _

_resto de la Orden del Fénix...¡No dejaré que estas sucias criaturas me arrebaten mis esperanzas¡Piensa en algo alegre, algo _

_feliz...¡Piensa en Harry! En la vida que le podras darle si lo proteges"._

_¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!_

_De la punta de la varita surgió una enorme luz plateada deslumbrante y cegadora, con forma de animal, con la forma de una _

_c__ierva, una cierva que se abalanzó sobre los dementores y los atacó, el animal destrozaba a aquelos espectros oscuros , llenos _

_de maldad y con la batalla perdida, huyeron de allí, volviendola adejar sola en la oscuridad._

_Lily cayó agotada sobre la cama, cerca de Harry._

_-"Voldemort, maldito iluso...¿Acaso no sabe que James y yo poseemos unos de los patronus más poderosos de nuestra _

_generación? Creo que me estas subestimando...Tom."_

_Sintió como unos ojos la buscaban en la oscuridad y se clavaban en ella, se giró y pudo comprobar que su hijo estaba _

_despierto y que tenía clavado su verde mirada en ella ¿Cómo podía encontrarla en la oscuridad que ahora mismo reinaba en _

_la habitación? Realmente su hijo era una persona muy especial._

_-Lumos- Susurró ella._

_Se levantó de la cama y volvió a pulsar el interruptor, la luz volvió a dominar la habitación, Lily volvió a la cama y cogió a _

_Harry en brazos, lo acurrucó en su pecho y se sentó. Todo estaba en absoluto solencio, no se oia absolutamente nada, ni _

_siquiera se oia nada en el piso de bajo, eso siginifica que James...¡No! no pienses en eso ahora... El silencio fue roto por unos _

_pequeños ruidos, apretó a Harry más contra ella, un ruido, otro, otro, era alguien atravesando el largo pasillo que les _

_separaba de las escaleras...Se levantó y conjuró la puerta para cerrarla magicamente. Los pasos se detuvieron, por lo que _

_pudo percibir ella se pararon frente a la puerta._

_-"Quizás sea Sirius y ha venido a salvarnos...No, no puede ser Sirius...Él no me produce esa sensación de angustia en mi _

_cuerpo...Maldita sea...Es él, es Voldemort, de acuerdo, serenate Lily, no tocará a Harry, no dejaré que toque a Harry, es el _

_último heredero de sangre que queda de Godric Gryffindor"_

_-Lilian...Vamos...Abre...Se que estas ahi...Resiganate...Tu estúpido marido no pudo hacer nada y tu tampoco podrás, nadie _

_podrá conmigo...Ni siquiera tu maldito hijo.- Siseó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, era un voz que mostraba frialdad _

_en cada una de las palabras que decía, tanta frialdad y maldad como la persona que poseía esa voz._

_Harry se revolvió, inquieto, en los brazos de su madre, a Lily se le encogió el corazón, quizás fuese la última vez que lo _

_volviese a tener en brazos, lo abrazó con más fuerza, queriendolo proteger de toda esa situción...¡Él no tenía la culpa de todo _

_lo que estaba pasando! Harry no había elegido ser el heredero de Gryffindor, era su destino, pero el no tenía la culpa de _

_nada. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios reprimir las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos en _

_aquellos momentos, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inutil, las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro. Una lágrima _

_cayó en el rostró de su hijo, el cual levanto su pequeño rostro y miró a su madre._

_-Muy bien estupida sangre sucia...Si no abres tu misma por las buenas, tendré que abrir la puerta yo por las malas ¿No te _

_parece? Te recomiendo que no te resistas...Será lo mejor para ti maldita ilusa...O correrás el mismo destino que tu estupido _

_marido, James._

_Al escuchar el nombre de James no pudo evitar que toda su colera saliera a la superficie, del fondo de su interior, no pudo _

_detener su poder, y el espejo que había en la habitación estalló en mil pedazos._

_-Jajaja ¿Te duele escuchar el nombre de tu querido amor? He de reconocer que ha sido un buen rival, uno de los mejores, su _

_valor es impresionante, no por nada es heredero de Godric Gryffindor, pero ya le he eliminado, y solo queda un último _

_heredero, el cual mataré en unos instantes, y en cuanto lo mate, no habrá nadie que pueda hacerme frente, Lily, nadie._

_-Harry te vencerá Tom, el es mucho mas fuerte de lo que tu maldito Slytherin, jamás podrías ni tan siquiera imaginar...¿Me _

_oyes¡Jamás tendrás su poder, y esperá a que encuentre a la rencarnación de Lena, no tendras nada que hacer, no podrás _

_evitar que se vuelvan a enamorar y que juntos, te destruyan!_

_-Ya esta bien de juegos...?DESTRUCTO!_

_La puerta estalló, dejando libre la entrada a la habitación, Voldemort penetró en ella y se encontró cara a cara con Lily, _

_Harry extrañamente, no lloraba, a pesar del ruido que se estaba produciendo, no se inmutó, seguía tranquilo._

_-Vaya, vaya Lilian sigues tan hermosa como siempre..._

_-No te atrevas a tocarme asquerosa serpiente._

_Lily observó por unos instantes el rostro de su enemigo...No había ni una pizca de sentiemiento humano en los rojos ojos de _

_aquel hombre...No, hombre no, la única definición que podría caracterizarle era la de monstruo, solo un ser como él podía _

_poseer esos ojos. Su rostro era de color blanco tiza, como la cara de un muerto y en vez de una nariz poseía unas ranuras _

_como las de los serpientes...Porque eso es lo que era, una maldita serpiente._

_Ella dejó a Harry sobre la cama y encaró a su enemigo._

_¿Sabes Lily? Tu no eres descendiente directa de Godric, por qué no te ahorras todo el sufrimeinto que te pueda causar y te _

_unes a mi, como mi amada? Y te prometo que acabaré con Harry rápidamente, sin que sufra demasiado._

_Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el los labios de Lily._

_¿Yo¿Tu amada? Sueñas Tom, jamás seré tuya, y por supuesto, jamás dejaré que lo mates._

_-Esto se está alargando demasiado...?EXPELLIARMUS!_

_Lily salió disparada y chocó contra la pared que había detras de ella. Sintió un tremendo dolor en la cabeza pero aún así _

_abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso, enfoco la vista y pudo ver su varita a unos centimetros de su mano, alargó su brazo para _

_alcanzarla ,per un pie la detuvo pisandola la mano fuertemente, Lily sintió un tremendo dolor en la mano y levantó su rostro _

_hacia la cama al escuchar como Harry comenzaba a llorar._

_-Tranquilo pequeño, en cuanto acabe con esta asquerosa sangre sucia ire a por ti... ¡No seas impaciente heredero!_

_-No..Te atrevas a tocarle..Maldito- dijo Lily entrecortadamente a causa del dolor._

_-Calla, tu hora ya a llegado...?CRUCIO!_

_Lily soltó un aullido al sentir todo ese dolor por su cuerpo, no podía parar de retorcerse, solo podía gritar y suplicar una y _

_otra vez, pero no suplicaba por su vida , si no por la de Harry._

_-Por favor, ten piedad de él...Es solo un bebe, no sabe nada acerca de la profecía...Por favor no lo mates...Voldemort...?No _

_lo mates¡TE LO SUPLICO!_

_Voldemort se dió la vuelta y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, se arrodilló frente a ella y le susurró unas palabras a su oido._

_-Ya estoy harto de escuchar tus tonterias Lilian, te ofrecí un trato, pudiste ser la reina de este mundo junto a mi..Pero lo _

_rechazaste, lo siento sangre sucia...?AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Una luz verde y cegadora salió de la varita de Voldemort dando a Lily directamente en el pecho , que dejó de retorcerse de _

_dolor y...No volvió a moverse más._

_Voldemort se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la cama donde Harry lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-Tu eres el siguiente heredero de Godric Gryffindor, no dejaré que te encuentres con la rencarnación de Lena...?MUERE!_

En una cama supletoria,un muchacho moreno se despertó,sentia un sudor frío por su espalda,había torturado a su madre,y el no habia

podido hacer nada,ella dio su vida por el,James y Lily murieron por el,y ahora el habia cumplido su destino,Lena...Ese nombre,quien

era Lena,no lo reconocía,quien

era esa chica de la que estaba destinado a enamorarse?.

En la misma casa una pelirroja se levantó asustada y solo pudo murmurar unas palabras:

-Harry.¿Que esta pasando?


	14. Lena

Lena

¿Quien era Lena?¿Debía decirselo a Harry?¿Como le sentaría?¿Por qué ella podía ver sus sueños?

¿Era real lo que acababa de ver?¿Era verdad eso?¿Acababa de ver la muerte de Lily?¿Como era posible?¿Se atrevía a decirselo a

Harry?

Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, y se acercó a la habitacion que el moreno compartía con Ron, llamó suavemente a la puerta, y

nadie le contestó, giró el pomo lentamente y entró, todo estaba oscuro sacó su varita.

-Lumus-susurró.

La habitación se ilumino, y pudo divisar al moreno tumbado en la cama,despierto pero como si no quisiese levantarse,este se

sobresaltó al ver la luz,c uando la muchacha se acercó la varita a la cara,Harry le hizo un gesto de que se acercase,ella se sentó en la

cama y murmuró algo que a Harry le dejó sin habla.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que he soñado?

-Porque yo tambien lo he soñado, se que estas destinado a enamorarte de Lena.

-Yo nunca lo haré, yo estoy enamorado de ti.-le contestó.

-Pero Harry no puedes luchar contra eso, es una profecía, tu madre lo sabía.

El muchacho simplemente la silencio con un beso, un simple beso que le hizo comprender a la muchacha que el moreno ya había

elejido con quien quería estar.

-Harry, yo no me puedo hacer esto, no le puedo hacer esto a Lena,pero yo te amo Harry, te amo y demasiado como para dejar que un fantasma te aparte de mi lado, pero se que si te enamoras de ella...Sera por el bien y lo comprendere.

-Pero no se quien es ella,y ahora te amo a ti.-murmuró el muchacho besandola.

El pelirrojo se giro en la cama,y los muchachos se asustaron, les podia haber descubierto.

-Ve a dormir Natalia, y no te preocupes estoy bien.Y te amare siempre.-dijo besandola.

La muchacha se tumbo en la cama,y se durmio despues de unos minutos

_Un apuesto joven de mirada azul cristalina como el mar y con castaño cabello, buscaba con la mirada entre los árboles del _

_bosque. Enfocó su vista y a lo lejos pudó divisar lo que con tanta ansia buscaba, una muchacha, una bella muchacha con el _

_cabello completamente negro y unos ojos miel, con destellos ámbar, que derritirian hasta el mimísimo infierno si ella lo _

_desease caminaba lentamente hacía el lago._

_El muchacho la siguió y se acercó lentamente por detras de ella, la abrazo con dulzura por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla, _

_asustando tremendamente a la joven y momentos despues su risa, él amaba con todo su ser esa risa._

_¿Dónde ibas tu sola? Sabes que no es seguro que andes sola por aquí a estas horas._

_-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, solo quería buscar un momento de tranquilidad en el lago y alejarme de todo por unos _

_momentos._

_¿Incluso de mi?- Añadió el joven con mirada triste._

_-De ti jamás me alejaría..._

_El muchacho sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza, pegandola más a él y dandola un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando el aire _

_comenzó a faltarles en sus pulmones, lentamente separon sus labios y ella, apoyó su frente sobre la de su amado y le acarició _

_el __rostro con extrema delicadeza._

_-Te amo Lena- Susurró el con extrema ternura._

Natalia daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir tranquila y entre sueños murmuraba palabras sin sentido, pero unas salieron a la

perfección de sus finos labios.

-Yo también te amo Godric.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Hola,me han comentado que estoy siendo criticada en un foro me gustaria decirles algo a aquellos que opinan de mi fic:**

**Intento mejorar con sus consejos...Puede que mi narrativa no fuese tan buena,pero lo intento y eso es lo que **

**importa,gracias por leer y dejarme reviews**


	15. Mortifagos

Mortifagos

Natalia no le habia contado su sueño a nadie,el chico de ojos azules resulto ser Godric y ella era Lena...era un sueño un tanto raro

para cualquiera al que se le contase,todo el mundo pensaría que estaría loca si lo contase...Dejo esos pensamientos aparcados en la

carpeta:

_Pensamientos Pendientes._

Y empezó a vestirse,se había despertado la primera ese día,y decidio bajar a ayudar a preparar el desayuno a la Señora

Weasley,cuando llegó no había nadie,asi que cojio un pergamino,tinta y plumero y se pusó a escribir una carta a Dumbledore,pensaba

que si el era amigo de Harry debía saber lo que estaba ocurríendo en ese mismo momento y ella, tenía alma de aventurera queria

descubrirlo todo, hasta el minimo detalle, ella era casi igual que Hermione, necesitaba controlarlo todo y en ese asunto se le escapaban

varias cosas.

Cuando acabo de escribirla la leyó para si misma:

_Estimado Señor Director Albus Dumbledore:_

_Al no verle en el primer dia de curso me fue estraño para mí,pero ese es otro tema,le escribo por algo que me tiene _

_atormentada, vera, la noche pasada, el alumno Potter y yo pasamos la noche en la Residencia Weasley, Harry tuvo un sueño _

_del __que yo tambien fui asistente, vimos como Voldemort, asesinaba a Lilian Evans, madre de Harry, me gustaría pedirle _

_informacion sobre un personaje que lleva en mi mente desde hace varios meses, Lena...No se quien es, lo unico que sé es que _

_fue novia de Godric Gryffindor._

_Le agradecería toda informacion._

_Atentamente:_

_La alumna Stons._

Enrollo el pergamino y le puso una cinta de Gryffindor,se la entregó a su lechuza y la mando entregarla lo mas rapido posible,mientras

dejaba a su lechuza en la ventana unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura.

-Señorita Stons se levantó muy pronto.-le susurró al oido esa persona.

La muchacha le dejo que siguiese besandole el cuello,le relajaba demasiado,y Harry lo sabía.

-Sabe que levantarse pronto es sintoma de no haber dormido en condiciones?-le preguntó Harry dandole la vuelta.

-Sabe que dormir sin camiseta es sintoma de calor,y que a mi no me importa?-preguntó la pelirroja.

Le besó,el muchacho la apretó contra el y la continuo besando,pero la parejita tuvo que parar por que un sonido les alertó que un

familiar o una invitada bajaban las escaleras.

La pelirroja se fue hacia la cocina para ir calentando la leche para el desayuno.Mientras que el moreno se sentó a leer una revista de

Quiddicht.

-Mmm ¡Qué bien huele!-exclamó Fred dirigiendose a la cocina.

-Oh tenemos una nueva cocinera.-comentó George al ver a su hermano hacia la cocina.

La señora Weasley bajó cinco minutos despues que ellos, para encontrarse con el desayuno preparado, galletas, tostadas, leche caliente...

-¿Quien ha cocinado?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Ha sido Natalia.-contestó Harry.

Despues de que la Señora Wesley y los demas muchachos desayunasen, lo chicos decidieron ir al bosque.A dar una vuelta, los

muchachos iban preparados, todos con sus varitas en los bolsillos.

El bosque estaba habitado por un monton de animales y seres mitologicos,vieron a un unicornio,ciervos,y muchos animales más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una habitación únicamente iluminada por una pequeña vela , que le daba un aspecto aún más tétrico de lo que ya era de por si el

lugar, en la parte más oscura de la estancia se erguía una sombra terriblemente amenazadora, su cara era blanaca y pálida. como si el

del rostro de un muerto, se tratase, su nariz era sustituido por unos orificios como los de las serpientes, eso es lo que ra, una serpiente,

pero lo más frio y amenazador eran sus terribles ojos rojos, que parecían estar inyectados en sangre y la maldad y el terror brotaban

de ellos, solo algo superaba la frialdad inhumana del monstruo poseedor de esos ojos, su voz, esa sisiante voz tan fria y sin pizca de

compasión, que en estos momentos se oía como se comunicaba con otra voz de mismas condiciones.

Mi señor, ya hemos localizado a Potter, está al Oeste de Londres, en un bosque, y están sin la vigilancia de la Orden del Fénix -

Comentaba Bellatrix.

¿ Están? Explicate mejor Lestrange, o me veré obligado a mostrarte las cosas por las malas.

Perdoneme mi señor...No era mi intención, soy una inutil...

Déjate de disculpas y dilo de una vez.

Potter está acompañado de otras seis personas, sus amigos, 5, de la familia Weasley y Hermione Granger, la chica que tantos problemas nos está ocasionado, mi señor, Lovegood y Longbotton no estás con ellos.

De acuerdo, intervenid ahora, que no están protegidos por la Orden, su error de no vigilar a su héroe les costará caro, capturar a Potter y matad al resto.

Si mi señor- Susurró Lestrange.

Y ahora, ve, Bellatrix y no vulevas a defraudarme, no pierdas el tiempo.

Si Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange abandonó la estancia atravesando rápidamente el umbral de la puerta, murmurando unas palabras para sí misma.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró y Voldemort se quedó solo en esa fría estancia, murmuró unas palabras.

Potter ha llegado tu fin, cuando estes frente a mi, una luz verde será lo útimo que veas, morirás y no podras enamorarte de la

reencarnación de Lena, volveras a caer Gryffindor...¿ Cuál será tu siguiente jugada, Dumbledore?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los siete amigos estaban en el medio del bosque, al lado de una hoguera que habían preparado al estilo muggle y platicaban

tranquilamente, ajenos atodo lo que se les venía encima. Mientras hablaban, Harry, no podía quitar la vista de encima de Natalia, era

muy dificil dejar de mirarla le encantaba su risa,y sus besos,lo debía reconocer,estaba enamorado de Natalia Stons. Ella observó a

Harry, y al notar como no apartaba la vista de de encima suyo, se sonrojó y buscó su valentía y fuerza de donde pudo y le sonrió

calidamente.

Los ojos de la bella joven pelirroja, iluminados por aquella sonrisa y por el fuego, eran como piedras preciosas, mucho más hermosas

que todas las estrellas juntas, por un momento Harry olvido que estaba participando en una conversación. Hubiera podido mirarla sin

cansarse hasta el final del mundo, y eso no estaría muy lejos si no lograba comprender todo lo de Gryffindor y matar a Voldemort.

Harry recordó a Lena, pero supo que ni el destino podría evitar que cada día se enamorara más y más, día tras día de su hermosa

"amiga".

Una explosión muy fuerte le sacó fuertemente de sus pensamientos y sobresaltó a todos los que estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego,

que se levantaron de golpe y asustados.

¡QUÉ HA SIDO ESO!- Ginny comentaba tremendamente asustada.

Mortifagos...- Susurró Harry en una voz apenas audible, pero que fue suficiente para que la piel de todo se erizara.

Vaya, Harry, te debo una disculpa amigo, por lo visto si que tienen la agenda apretada pero ¡Su prioridad eres tu!- Exclamó Fred

mirando hacía todos los lados, esperando el ataque de sus enemigos.

Harry dió un paso hacia el frente, encarando y aproximandose más hacia sus enemigos, miles de pensamientos pasaban fugazmente

por su cabeza, ira, miedo, temor, venganza, pero el que perduraba y no se iba era el de enfrentarse a los mortifagos para dar tiempo a

sus amigos a escapar, ya cometió u error en el Departamento de Misterios y no lo volvería a cometer más, si mataban a alguien...Que

lo matasen a él.

Sintió como unos brazos lo tiraban hacía atrás y no lo dejaban seguir avanzando para plantar cara a sus enemigos.

¡Dónde te crees que vas!- Exclamaron sus seis amigos a la vez.

Ni se te ocurra imaginar que te vas a enfrentar tu solo a ellos- Le decía Hermione.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, tranquilo Harry, te daremos tiempo para huir- Decía Ron.

¿Qué?- Decía Harry sin comprender.

Claro¿ Qué pensabas, qué nos ibas a proteger tu a nosotros?- Le preguntó George con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡ESE ERA MI PLAN!- Exclamó Harry con el ceño frucido.

Pues ya no, amigo- Dijó Ginny mirandolo tranquilamente.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de ningún modo huiría de la batalla y dejaría a sus amigos y a su amada allí, nunca

haría eso, él se arriesgaría a morir por ellos, no al revés.

No, no pienso dejaros, lo haré yo solo.

Harry, según la profecía eres el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort, solo tu y nadie más, y esto es una pelea entre los subditos de

V... Voldemort, no perderás la vida inútilmente aquí, amigo- Le dijó Ron con los ojos ardiendole por la valentía.

Eso es cierto, vete ya Harry, nosotros nos ocuapemos de ellos, tu debes correr, avisar a Dumbledore o hacer lo que sea, escondete

en la oscuridad del bosque, pero huye te lo ruego.- Decía Natalia con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Tu también vas a huir Natalia. - Dijeron a la vez los cuatro Hermanos Weasley.

-¡Que! ni loca, yo me quedo con vosotros.

No, tu te vas con Harry, esto es un favor que le hacemos la familia Weasley a nuestro amigo Harry- Decía George con sarcasmo- Y

tu eres Wealey de corazón, Natalia, pero no de sangre, no quiero que te pase nada a ti tampoco, así, antes de que las cosas se

pongan más feas, marchaos.

¡NO, NO OS DEJAREMOS AQUÍ, ME QUEDARÉ A LUCHAR!- exclamó Harry, furioso, la cicatriz le ardía en la frente.

Todos los hermanos Weasley y Hermione, con perfecta sincronización, levantaron sus varitas en dirección a Harry y Natalia y les

puntaron directamente al cuerpo y fue Ron el que habló.

Si no os vais YA, perdermos los nervios y os hecharemos una maldición, lo juro.

Harry y Natalia intentaron dar un paso hacia su amigo, pero este no les dejó, lanzó un hechizo expelliarmus, que dió directo al suelo,

haciendo detenerse súbitamente a sus dos amigos.

¡Largaos de una vez! No lo repetiré más- Decía Ron con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Harry y Natalia se abalanzaron sobre Ron y le abrazaron fuertemente, Harry sentía como sus lágrimas caían por su rostro y como la

tristeza y el miedo crecían en él, los hermanos Weasley y Hermione se unieron a ese abrazo, quizás fuera el último que se dieran.

Y ahora si... ¡LARGAOS DE UNA VEZ!- Exclamaron todos los hermanos, todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry muy a su pesar y completamente en contra de su voluntad, agarró la mano de Natalia y tiró de ella, miró por última vez a sus

hermanos, a su familia y a su mejor amigo y le sonrió, Ron con el rostro aún lleno de lágrimas le devolvió la sonrisa, giró su rostro y

alzó su mano, seguido de sus hermanos.

¡Por Harry!- Dijeron sincronizadamente todos los muchachos y salieron corriendo en dirección a los mortifagos.

Harry y Natalia les miraron marchar y ambos, con lágrimas en los ojos dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr en dirección al bosque,

internadose en él, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el fulgor de la batalla que daba comienzo y en la que sus amigos daban la vida por él.

LLevaba a Natalia fuertemente agarrada de la mano, y hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta, sintió lo suave que era su piel, y lo

cálida que era pese al miedo y frío de la situación, la protegería con su vida si era necesario.

Siguieron corriendo hasta internarse en lo más oscuro del bosque, la batalal seguía escuchandose en el ambiente, y el suelo temblaba a

causa de las maldicines, los hermanos Weasley estaría haciendo una pelea que pasaría a la historia.


End file.
